Healing and forgiving
by Moon Dahee
Summary: Nochebuena es la fiesta preferida de Ichigo, pero ¿por qué este año está más triste que nunca? Kisshu no puede soportar verla así y toda la situación lo enfada. Además, ya no quiere seguir siendo un cobarde que se esconde de ella. ¿Qué mejor momento que este para mostrarle su apoyo? Regalo de Navidad para miley-nanami :


**Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew Mew es propiedad de Reiko Yoshida (guión) y Mia Ikumi (ilustración)**

_A/N: Este fic es mi regalo de Reyes para mi imouto-chan miley-nanami, pero cualquier lector es bienvenido :). Supongo que una canción que podría venir bien es "Last Christmas" que, por lo que he visto, tiene muchas versiones, pero la que yo escucho es la de Taylor Swift. _

_A miley-nanami: Primero quiero decirte que he intentado ponértelo debajo del árbol, pero ha sido imposible empaquetarlo. Ya sabes lo mala que soy con el papel de regalo LOL (lo sé, lo sé, esa no es la razón. Es solo un chiste malo xD). Bueno, espero que te guste, que llevo dos días enteros currándome el fic y tengo la cabeza atrofiada de tanto pensar xDD. De hecho, me he metido tanto en los personajes que tengo miedo de que estén OOC porque, que yo sepa, nunca fueron tan profundos xDD. Ya me dirás. Desde luego, creo que Ichigo es un poco más inteligente de lo que suele ser (LOL, ya sabes cómo es u_u). Por supuesto, he aprovechado para añadir, muy sutilmente y como quien no quiere la cosa, algo de mi otra pareja preferida (L), que seguro que ya sabes cuál es. Ay, estoy nerviosa. Ahora mismo me estoy tomando un buenas noches bien cargado. Me pone nerviosa cuando gente que conozco lee lo que escribo, pero bueno. Otra cosa: soy muy mala para los títulos, así que si tienes uno mejor, puedes darle nombre al fic. Y ya acabo con esta maxi nota de autor. Te quiero mucho. ¡Nos vemos abajo!_

_IMPORTANTE: para que no se líen, el fic está escrito en primera persona y las escenas se repiten cada cierto tiempo desde los puntos de vista de los personajes principales (Ichigo y Kisshu). Cada vez que vean una línea significa el cambio del punto de vista (empieza con el de Ichigo). No sé si esto de las repeticiones les resultará aburrido, pero yo creo que es necesario para entender las reacciones de ambos. Ya está. ¡A leer!_

* * *

><p><strong>~·~Healing and Forgiving~·~<strong>

Es curioso. Yo siempre estoy feliz o intento estarlo. Incluso me esfuerzo por hacer que los demás lo estén. Me sonrío a mí misma y les sonrío a ellos con la firme convicción de que así los males desaparecen. Veo la vida de manera positiva. Me gusta maravillarme con las cosas simples del día a día y no pensar demasiado en lo que digo. Tanto que a veces hasta parezco tonta, pero me gusta vivir sin agobios y con alegría.

¿Por qué entonces parece que hoy no puedo sonreír? Debería hacerlo y decirme que no es para tanto. Que no duele y que estoy bien. Que no siento como si mi pecho se fuera a partir en dos y mi corazón en mil.

Pero me estaría mintiendo. Sería un intento vano de volverme insensible.

Todavía estoy intentando hacerme a la idea de que esto ha pasado de verdad y, por extraño que parezca, entre más lo pienso, menos me sorprende. Es como si todas las señales hubieran estado ahí; como si todo hubiese sido cuestión de tiempo. Parece que mi subconsciente se dio cuenta mucho antes que el resto de mi ser y no sé por qué ha esperado a que ocurra para darme esa información. Dichoso subconsciente. Me hubiera venido bien saberlo antes. Lo que no me esperaba para nada es la falta de tacto y de consideración, el engaño y la falta de culpabilidad.

Sé que también hay algún rinconcito lógico en mi mente que comprende las razones por las que esto ha pasado, pero ahora mismo es una parte tan pequeña comparada con la que acoge todo el dolor que siento que casi ni capto lo que dice.

Oigo de fondo el sonido de las voces que provienen de la planta de abajo e incluso el choque de los vasos y los platos. Mi familia ha venido a cenar. Todos parecen felices mientras hablan de sus cosas y se cuentan anécdotas graciosas. Se ríen y se divierten como manda la tradición en este día, una tradición que yo he seguido al pie de la letra desde que tengo uso de razón. Es una fiesta que está hecha para mí, pero este año no quiero celebrarla.

Creo que esta Nochebuena de buena no tiene nada.

Otro sonido llama mi atención. Son los pasos de mi madre, que sube las escaleras y luego se para delante de la puerta de mi habitación. Me preparo mentalmente antes de que toque. Toca y su suave voz llega a mis oídos.

―Ichigo, ven a cenar, cariño.

―No tengo hambre ―respondo de manera automática.

A pesar de que no he comido nada en todo el día, es cierto. De hecho, creo que si comiera ahora, no podría mantener la comida en el estómago.

Mi madre se toma unos segundos antes de continuar.

―Al menos baja a saludar ―me pide.

―Eso ya lo he hecho ―le recuerdo, y es verdad; no soy una maleducada.

Sin embargo, sé que solo estoy jugando con las palabras de mi madre porque me doy cuenta de que lo que realmente quiere es que baje y esté con ellos.

―Quieren verte y hablar contigo ―me explica―. Además, solo ves a tus tíos de Hokkaido una vez al año.

No doy mi brazo a torcer. No es un argumento válido porque mis tíos se quedan siempre a dormir, así que hay tiempo de sobra para eso.

―Ya los he visto, mamá, y hablaré con ellos por la mañana. Ahora no tengo ganas.

Mi madre vuelve a hacer una pausa y yo espero su siguiente intento con la esperanza de que sea el último.

―Baja, por favor.

Pues no es un intento, sino un ruego tan débil y con tanto sentimiento que casi acepto. Sé que mi madre está preocupada y que debería hacerle caso aunque sea para tranquilizarla, pero la verdad es que no me siento con ganas de bajar y de estar rodeada de un montón de gente. Y eso es raro. Normalmente me gusta estar rodeada de gente bulliciosa.

―No ―es lo único que digo.

―Está bien ―se rinde, y vuelvo a oír sus pasos mientras baja las escaleras.

Suspiro ―no sé si de alivio o de resignación― y me muevo un poco. Estoy sentada sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas y se me están durmiendo, pero, de resto, sigo quieta como una estatua. En todo este tiempo, no he dejado de mirar lo mismo. Está justo delante de mí, sobre la colcha con estampado de gatitos: es la gargantilla con un cascabel que suelo llevar siempre puesta.

La que me regaló _él_.

Pft. Ni siquiera puedo pensar en su nombre.

* * *

><p>Hace tres años que Deep Blue fue derrotado y yo aún sigo yendo y viniendo entre un planeta y otro. Sé que debería dejar esta maldita costumbre de una vez por todas porque solo hace que el agujero que tengo en el pecho se haga más grande, pero no puedo evitarlo. Es como un imán que me atrae sin remedio. <em>Ella<em> es un imán que me atrae sin remedio.

Ichigo.

En todo este tiempo no he dudado ni un instante de mis sentimientos; lo que siento por ella es, si cabe, más fuerte que antes. Sé que Ichigo no me corresponde. Nunca lo hizo y cualquier pequeña oportunidad que pudiera haber tenido me encargué de echarla al traste yo mismo. Cometí muchos errores e incluso le hice daño sin ni siquiera darme cuenta. Fui un idiota y hasta he pensado que en algún momento se me fue la cabeza.

Pero, al final, comprendí que su felicidad es todo lo que me importa. Fue una lección muy dura y difícil de aprender ―especialmente para alguien tan despreocupado y egoísta como yo― y me hizo crecer en más de un aspecto. Tuve que caerme cien veces hasta que al final vi el verdadero alcance de mis acciones, pero cuando lo hice ya era demasiado tarde para pedir perdón. Para pedir _su_ perdón.

Aunque sí que tengo un castigo. No puedo hablar con Ichigo, ni mirarla a los ojos, ni tocarla… No puede saber que estoy aquí porque sé que no le gustaría y a mí me dolería demasiado si me rechazara de nuevo. Solo puedo esconderme y observarla para asegurarme de que es feliz. A veces incluso yo la hago feliz sin que lo sepa y eso me hace sentir que le sirvo de algo.

Para eso he venido especialmente hoy. Para hacer feliz a Ichigo en este día que es tan especial para los humanos, el único día en el que por nada del mundo me perdería la sonrisa permanente que se planta todos los años en su rostro.

Excepto que esta Nochebuena no es así.

Maldita sea.

Cierro los puños con fuerza y me clavo las uñas al recordar lo que ha pasado esta mañana y la impotencia con la que he tenido que mirar cómo Ichigo se echaba llorar hasta que no le quedaban lágrimas que derramar. Hago una mueca de dolor cuando me reabro las heridas que me había hecho ya con las uñas hacía horas, pero no por ello relajo mis puños. Sería tan fácil teletransportarme a Londres y usarlos hasta que mi sed de sangre se aplacara…

De repente, oigo un ruido casi imperceptible detrás de mí y, de inmediato, sé de quién se trata. Estoy seguro de que, de haber querido cogerme por sorpresa, no me habría dado ni cuenta de que estaba ahí, así que asumo que ha hecho ruido a propósito. No le miro; mis ojos continúan puestos en Ichigo. Ahora está de piernas cruzadas sobre la cama en un estado de inactividad alarmante en el que solo parece estarle dando vueltas a la cabeza. Y yo sigo sin poder moverme del edificio de enfrente. Me siento impotente y lo odio.

―Pai. ―Intento que mi voz no tiemble de la rabia que siento―. ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

―Como si fuera difícil encontrarte ―me responde. Su voz es más profunda que la mía y sé por su tono que debe de tener una sonrisa de suficiencia pegada al rostro.

Intento ocultar mi renovado enfado y me doy la vuelta. Sí, ahí está esa sonrisa, pero lo único que expresa es su propio orgullo y nada más. Pai es la persona más orgullosa que he conocido en mi vida y rara vez le he visto sonreír de verdad.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―le pregunto.

Pai me evalúa con la mirada y estoy seguro de que rápidamente capta el enfado en mis facciones aunque haya intentado esconderlo. Se le da bien leer a los demás y sé que nunca seré tan bueno escondiendo mis emociones como él. De hecho, si no fuera porque he crecido toda mi vida con Pai, no sabría que en realidad está preocupado por mí. Para Pai, la familia es una de sus prioridades y, aunque no lo parezca, haría lo que fuera por Taruto o por mí.

Pai alza una ceja y sé de antemano que me va a preguntar sobre mi enfado en lugar de contestar a mi pregunta.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ―Su mirada se dirige momentáneamente a la habitación de enfrente y ve lo mismo que yo: una chica triste que probablemente intenta no desmoronarse del todo.

Yo suspiro. No vale la pena esconderle nada porque tarde o temprano se va a enterar y, dicho sea de paso, necesito desahogarme. Y rápido, porque, a medida que mis instintos asesinos aumentan, la idea de irme a Londres me parece cada vez más atractiva. Antes lo hubiera hecho y ya está. Ahora tengo algo más de autocontrol y sentido común, pero tengo mis límites.

―Ese bastardo la ha dejado por otra ―le explico, y veo un atisbo de sorpresa en sus ojos violetas que no dura ni cinco segundos―. Y yo que pensaba que iba a ser feliz con ese imbécil ―resoplo, decepcionado por mi error de juicio―. La llamó esta mañana y oí perfectamente la conversación. ―Con unas orejas como las mías, no había tenido ni que acercarme a la casa―. Le dijo que no podría venir por Navidad como acordaron y que, de hecho, no se iban a volver a ver. Dijo que hacía tiempo que había conocido a alguien en ese proyecto ecologista en el que está trabajando en la universidad. No sabes cuántas ganas tengo de pegarle una paliza. ―Cierro otra vez los puños y me hago más daño, pero sigue sin importarme.

Pai me mira fijamente y sé que está pensando en qué decirme.

―No lo hagas ―me advierte finalmente, sabiendo que soy perfectamente capaz de cumplir con mis palabras. Sin embargo, lo que dice a continuación me deja atónito―: Yo que tú me quedaría con ella y la consolaría.

El enfado desaparece de mi cara y lo reemplaza una expresión de asombro total. Pai nunca ha aprobado que me enamorara de Ichigo. De hecho, de mis tres hermanos, era el que más odiaba a los humanos y, aunque eso ya no es así, tampoco quería decir que le agradaran.

Pero eso no es lo más importante ahora.

―No puedo ―le digo con simpleza en un tono que indica que ya lo doy todo por perdido.

Pai inclina la cabeza y creo que está decepcionado conmigo. No me extrañaría: lo suyo no es rendirse y, francamente, tampoco es lo mío. Por lo menos, no lo había sido nunca. Solía llegar hasta el final sin importar el resultado. Pero también solía pensar que el fin justifica los medios hace unos años.

Al mismo tiempo, me sigo preguntando por qué ahora no parece disgustarle la idea de que esté enamorado de Ichigo, pero me callo cuando me habla.

―Kisshu… ―me dice con un deje de algo que reconozco como cariño fraternal. No es una emoción que Pai suela dejar salir a menudo, pero parece pensar que ahora es un buen momento. Nunca lo admitiré, pero es cierto que necesito eso más que su frío tono habitual―. Han pasado tres años y es hora de que hagas algo. Esta puede ser tu oportunidad de saber si ella puede perdonarte o no.

Maldito hermano mayor. Ha dado en el clavo. Siempre lo hace. ¿Cómo? Ni idea. Yo nunca le he dicho que no sabría qué hacer con mi vida si, llegado el día, ella me dice que no me perdona. De hecho, ni siquiera he hablado con él de nada de esto, aunque igual es demasiado obvio.

¿Y cuándo demonios cambió Pai de opinión?

Abro la boca para protestar, pero sé que no vale la pena porque tiene razón. De todas formas, me interrumpe:

―No te rindas tan fácilmente, Kisshu ―me dice, terminante―. No está en tu naturaleza.

Un sentimiento desagradable se expande por mi cuerpo porque sé exactamente lo que él quiere decir con esas palabras; sé lo que implican y no quiero pensar en ello. No sería la primera vez que rondan por mi mente, haciéndome sentir menos que nada. Efectivamente, Pai está decepcionado conmigo y lo cierto es que yo también estoy decepcionado conmigo mismo.

Decido que este va a ser el final de nuestra conversación porque ya no quiero seguir hablando de lanzo una mirada fulminante para hacérselo entender y veo que Pai ya se ha vuelto a esconder detrás de su fachada inexpresiva. El momento de charla pacífica entre hermanos también se ha acabado para él y no sé si es porque ha sentido mi malestar o porque él lo ha querido así. Me da igual.

―¿Y qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? ―le pregunto, sin poder contener más mi curiosidad una vez que hemos terminado de hablar de mí―. Pensaba que nada de esto te parecía bien.

Pai se cruza de brazos y no sé si es porque es su pose preferida o porque tiene la necesidad de protegerse.

―No tengo tiempo, Kisshu. Se me hace tarde.

Mis rápidos sentidos cogen al vuelo lo que implican esas palabras. Pai no ha venido a la Tierra sólo para comprobar cómo me va. Me sorprende que haya dejado escapar esa información y sospecho que es porque, por una vez, está intranquilo aunque no lo parezca.

―¿Tarde para qué? ―replico enseguida, alzando una ceja.

Creo que es la primera vez que veo una expresión tan vulnerable en la cara de Pai. Por supuesto, pasa tan rápido como un relámpago y no es _tan_ vulnerable ―es Pai, al fin y al cabo―, pero he aprendido con el tiempo a captar esas casi imperceptibles brechas en su fachada.

Pai me mira ahora con un gesto pensativo y sé que está considerando cuánto puede revelarme de su secreto. Porque ahora estoy seguro de que tiene un secreto. No me parece justo que él sepa tanto de mí y que yo no sepa nada de él. No es solo curiosidad. Yo también me preocupo por mis hermanos, aunque tengo que reconocer que Pai no me despierta especialmente el instinto protector.

―Yo te acabo de abrir mi corazón ahora mismo ―le dijo con sarcasmo.

En cierta medida, es mentira porque yo no le he contado casi nada. Ha sido Pai el que ha averiguado solo lo que pasa por mi cabeza, pero aún así siento como si yo le hubiera dejado hacerlo.

Finalmente suspira con frustración, algo que sí es una reacción suya muy propia, sobre todo cuando está en plena investigación y algo no le está saliendo bien.

―Una humana no debería estar sola en esta época del año ―me dice, y por alguna razón que mis sentidos captan y mi cerebro no procesa, dudo de que esté hablando de Ichigo―. A ti también se te hace tarde ―añade, confirmando de alguna manera mis sospechas de que, de hecho, está hablando de otra persona.

Entonces se va y me deja a mí solo con mis dudas. Decido dejar mis nuevos descubrimientos sobre Pai para después y concentrarme en lo mío, que ya es bastante.

Me doy la vuelta y compruebo que Ichigo no se ha movido del sitio. Inmediatamente oigo en mi cabeza las palabras que estaba intentando reprimir cuando Pai me dijo que no me rindiera. _Cobarde_, me digo. _Piensas seguir observando de lejos el resto de tu vida a pesar de que sabes que no te basta con eso. Llegará el día en el que ella ya no esté en este mundo y entonces te preguntarás que habría pasado si no hubieras sido un cobarde. Y si eres tú el que se marcha antes, entonces serás un muerto arrepentido. Cobarde_, me repito.

En realidad, no sé a qué estoy esperando. He tenido demasiada paciencia para alguien que es un impaciente. Quiero volver a ser de los que no se rinden. Quiero volver a ser un valiente. Y, sobre todo, quiero saber si ella puede perdonarme o no.

Lo que pase si no lo hace, se verá después.

De repente, se me despeja la mente y tengo claro que no voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Con la vista fija en Ichigo, cojo impulso y salto hasta su ventana.

* * *

><p>Estiro la mano para coger la gargantilla, pero me paro a mitad de camino y tenso los dedos, indecisa. Recuerdo que él me la puso alrededor del cuello con tanta ternura que mi corazón danzaba de entusiasmo y, entonces, me siento muy tonta por haberme enamorado de él.<p>

Soy consciente de que quiero tocar la gargantilla porque creo que así recuperaré un poco de lo que he perdido hoy, porque así parecerá que todo sigue igual por unos segundos, pero también sé que no es cierto y, por eso, en el último momento, una oleada de rabia se apropia de mí, cojo la gargantilla y la lanzo contra la pared con tanta fuerza que choca contra ella y va a parar bajo el armario.

Mejor. Así no puedo mirarla más.

Pasan unos segundos y empiezo a plantearme la posibilidad de recuperar la gargantilla cuando oigo unos golpecitos en mi ventana.

¿En mi ventana? Giro la cabeza hacia ella, no veo nada y devuelvo mi atención al armario y a la gargantilla, pensando en que me lo he imaginado. Pero pronto oigo los golpecitos de nuevo y esta vez sí que estoy segura de que vienen de mi ventana. ¿A lo mejor Purin ha escalado la pared?

Estiro las piernas antes de levantarme de la cama y me acerco a la ventana. La abro y solo me encuentro con la oscuridad de la noche hasta que una voz me sobresalta.

―¡Hola, Ichigo!

La reconozco de inmediato. Por mucho que hayan pasado tres años, es imposible no olvidarse. Me alejo de la ventana por instinto y, un momento después, Kisshu entra por ella. Sus ojos color ámbar me miran con una intensidad que había olvidado que poseían y me fijo tanto en ellos que casi no noto que apoya su espalda en el alféizar.

Me pongo una mano en la boca para ahogar un grito de asombro y doy un paso atrás. Me parece detectar alguna emoción en su mirada y, aunque parezca extraño, creo que es rabia y… ¿tristeza?

Noto que mi cerebro empieza a funcionar de nuevo y lo primero en lo que pienso es en que debo transformarme, pero enseguida me acuerdo de que al final de la batalla Kisshu y sus hermanos nos ayudaron y desecho la idea. Ese día nos probaron a todas que habían cambiado de bando para siempre.

Le miro con más curiosidad y me doy cuenta de que no ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez, aunque quizás parece mayor y más serio. No obstante, aún tiene ese mismo aire de ir a hacer una travesura en cualquier momento.

―Kisshu ―murmuro, y el sonido amortiguado de mi voz me recuerda que aún tengo la mano en la boca y la dejo caer.

Kisshu me sonríe y me sorprende que sea una sonrisa sincera y no una mueca. Es la primera sonrisa que he visto hoy que no esconde ni preocupación ni un intento de tranquilizarme. Me siento aliviada y agradecida.

Me doy cuenta de que llevo callada demasiado tiempo y que lo único que he hecho es mirarlo con los ojos desorbitados, así que me aclaro la garganta e intento fingir que el corazón no se me va a salir del pecho.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―y, por primera vez desde la llamada de teléfono, me veo capaz de mostrar una sonrisa para devolverle la suya.

* * *

><p>Llego a su ventana en un segundo y me escondo por encima. Doy unos golpecitos y espero. No puedo dejar que me vea antes de que la abra o no habrá manera de que me deje entrar.<p>

Vuelvo a tocar cuando no hay respuesta e intento calmar mi respiración y los latidos de mi corazón, que tanta velocidad han cogido en los últimos segundos. No en vano me estoy acercando al momento que llevo temiendo tres años. Por fin puedo dejar de llamarme cobarde y me hago una nota mental de agradecérselo a Pai más tarde.

Oigo cómo se abre la ventana, me escondo un poco más hasta que es imposible que me vea y, como una especie de advertencia para que no se asuste demasiado, decido saludar primero con un ánimo que en realidad no siento.

―¡Hola, Ichigo!

Me espero un segundo, saboreando el nombre que hace tiempo que no pronuncio, y entro de un salto por la ventana. Mis ojos se encuentran con los de Ichigo en un instante y, en un intento de parecer calmado, me reclino contra el alféizar, pero lo cierto es que me cuesta controlar mi respiración para que parezca normal y mi corazón está a punto de salírseme por la boca. ¿Me sostienen las piernas? Noto que me tiemblan ligeramente de los nervios.

Ichigo se pone una mano en la boca y da un paso atrás. Ese gesto solo sirve para darme una punzada de dolor y me enfado conmigo mismo al acordarme de que es culpa mía que no se fie de mí.

El asombro se ha esparcido por toda su cara y yo le doy unos minutos para que se haga a la idea de mi presencia mientras recorro su rostro. Si dijera que en estos tres años no me he acercado a ella tanto como ahora, mentiría, pero aún así me maravillo al ver que su rostro ya no es tan aniñado y que algo en sus ojos denota que ha crecido. Sus ojos han sido lo único que no he podido ver directamente porque no podía permitir que me viera.

Sus gestos cambian y juraría que ahora hay curiosidad mezclada con el asombro, así que supongo que ya se cree que estoy aquí.

―Kisshu ―murmura a través de su mano, y parece acordarse de que aún la tiene sobre la boca porque la quita de inmediato.

No puedo evitar que una sonrisa se abra paso en mi cara al oír mi nombre en sus labios y, para mi propia satisfacción, ella me mira con interés y me sonríe de vuelta. La primera sonrisa que le he visto en todo el día y es gracias a mí.

Mi corazón late de felicidad.

Entonces Ichigo carraspea y me pregunta:

―¿Qué haces aquí?

* * *

><p>Creo que lo he sorprendido, pero a mí me parece que es una pregunta tan normal dadas las circunstancias que no entiendo por qué iba a sorprenderse.<p>

―¿No éramos enemigos? ―bromea de la forma en la que siempre lo hace―. ¿No sientes la necesidad de transformarte y luchar contra mí?

Me río porque es bastante irónico que ahora podamos estar hablando tranquilamente a pesar de todas las veces que hemos peleado el uno contra el otro. Decido contarle la verdad.

―Lo cierto es que eso fue lo primero en lo que pensé, pero luego recordé que tú y tus hermanos se aliaron con nosotras al final, así que supuse que no había peligro. ―Hago una pausa y luego una pregunta tonta sale de mi boca―. ¿Lo hay?

_Es_ una pregunta tonta porque, si hubiera peligro, estoy segura de que no le convendría decírmelo de antemano, así que la respuesta siempre va a ser no. Además, sé que me fio de él. Tengo razones suficientes para hacerlo.

―¿Peligro? ―me pregunta tras una pausa, y me sonríe maliciosamente.

Kisshu camina hacia mí hasta casi chocarse conmigo y me doy cuenta entonces de que ha crecido unos cuantos centímetros desde la última vez. Mi corazón late más deprisa y me siento demasiado intimidada para retroceder. Echo un vistazo rápido a sus ojos y me sorprendo cuando sé lo que su mirada significa: va a hacer alguna cosa que me haga sonrojar. ¿Cuándo había yo aprendido el significado de esa mirada? No tengo ni idea, pero empiezo a pensar que le he prestado más atención a Kisshu de la que me había imaginado.

Decido que quiero comprobar si estoy en lo cierto.

Se inclina de pronto y no siento el menor deseo de apartarlo. Sigo queriendo saber qué va a hacer.

―Yo siempre soy un peligro ―me susurra al oído con la voz más grave de lo usual.

Suelto un jadeo ―creo que de sorpresa― cuando un escalofrío me recorre la médula espinal y noto el calor en mis mejillas. Me asusto un poco ante mi reacción y empujo a Kisshu con suavidad para que se aleje de mí.

―No has cambiado.

No sé si eso último me lo he dicho a mi misma o si se lo he dicho a él, pues me he dado cuenta de que Kisshu, tres años después, sigue teniendo el mismo efecto en mí. Es como si de repente ocupara mi mente y me desproveyera de cualquier pensamiento razonable. Como si nada que no fuera su presencia importara. Nunca me había parado a pensar en ello, pues antes creía que era fruto del miedo lo que me hacía perder los sentidos y me provocaba escalofríos, pero ahora no estoy tan segura. No es miedo lo que siento en este momento. Por otra parte, recuerdo también que había algo que siempre me hacía que saliera de esta especie de trance, pero ahora no está. ¿Qué era? No me acuerdo…

―Oye ―oigo que me llama, y entonces me doy cuenta de que ya le estaba mirando a los ojos―, sé que hoy no ha sido un buen día para ti. ¿Estás bien?

* * *

><p>A pesar de que una sonrisa ya es un gesto amistoso, la miro sorprendido de que su voz haya sonado también amistosa. ¿No se supone que éramos enemigos? No puedo evitar preguntar lo que pienso, pero me las arreglo para que suene como si estuviera bromeando.<p>

―¿No éramos enemigos? ¿No sientes la necesidad de transformarte y luchar contra mí?

Ella se ríe. Música para mis oídos. Nunca creí que sería capaz de verla reír gracias a mí. Y menos hoy. Parece mucho más relajada en mi presencia que antes y yo también empiezo a sentirme más cómodo en mi propia piel.

―La verdad es que fue lo primero que pensé ―y yo me entristezco de inmediato―, pero luego recordé que tú y tus hermanos se aliaron con nosotras al final, así que supuse que no había peligro. ―Ella hizo una pausa y me miró con preocupación―. ¿Lo hay?

_¿Lo hay?_, me pregunto yo también. Estoy a punto de asegurarle que no cuando me doy cuenta de que es una oportunidad única para jugar con ella un poco. Siempre me ha gustado jugar. Una mueca maliciosa aparece en mi boca.

―¿Peligro? ―me acerco a ella en dos pasos y veo el temor en sus ojos, pero luego cambia a sorpresa y decisión. Me pregunto a qué se debe antes de inclinarme y susurrarle al oído―: Yo siempre soy un peligro.

Noto que jadea y no sé muy bien de dónde ha venido eso, pero no me disgusta. Noto que me pone sus manos en mi pecho y me empuja suavemente. Supongo que es bueno que no me haya echado a patadas todavía y me tomo un momento para recrearme en su tacto.

―No has cambiado ―la oigo decir, y cuando vuelvo a mirarla a la cara veo que se ha sonrojado y que me mira un tanto confusa.

Bien, sonrojada y confusa. Creo que ni siquiera es consciente de la mirada tan intensa que me está echando. Hoy debe de ser mi noche porque he conseguido más de lo que esperaba conseguir en toda mi vida. No estoy seguro de qué está pasando, pero empiezo a preguntarme por qué no he hecho esto antes. Entonces me acuerdo de la razón por la cual se supone que ella debería de estar triste y frunzo el ceño.

―Oye, sé que hoy no ha sido un buen día para ti ―le digo, decidiendo abordar el tema. Espero que no se dé cuenta de que esto implica que la he estado espiando todo el día―. ¿Estás bien?

* * *

><p>Ahora es él el que me sorprende a mí con su pregunta. ¿Estoy bien? Me evalúo a mi misma y enseguida encuentro el dolor en algún lugar de mi ser. Es fuerte y, si me dejo arrastrar por él, siento que me vuelve a hacer pedazos. No. No estoy bien, pero tampoco estoy tan mal como antes. De alguna manera, la inesperada visita de Kisshu ha logrado distraerme y me ha sacado de la especie de actitud autocompasiva en la que estaba. El extraño efecto que tiene en mí; con esa forma de invadir mi espacio y nublarme los sentidos ha hecho maravillas para que me olvide un poco de mis males. Ya no me duele tanto pensar en Aoyama.<p>

Un momento… ¡He pensado en su nombre! Una punzada de dolor me atenaza el pecho, pero la ignoro y me doy cuenta de que su nombre ya no es tan importante. Entonces me acuerdo de que era el pensar en Aoyama lo que me sacaba siempre de los trances en los que entraba si Kisshu estaba cerca.

Maldito Aoyama. ¿Por qué no me dejaría en paz?

Pestañeo. Vale, ¿por qué me enfado? Se supone que a mí no me gustan esos trances, ¿no?

―Ichigo, ¿estás bien? ―vuelve a preguntarme, y no estoy segura de si se refiere a lo de Aoyama o a mi actual estado.

A todas estas, ¿cómo sabe Kisshu lo que ha pasado? No pregunto, pero creo que ya sé la respuesta. La única manera de que lo sepa es que lo haya visto con sus propios ojos, lo que significa que ha estado mirándome todo el día. No es algo que Kisshu no haya hecho antes y, sorprendentemente, no me molesta.

―Sí, bueno… ―dudo, pues no sé cómo explicarlo―. Estaba mal antes de que tú vinieras, pero, por alguna razón, has hecho que me olvide de todo.

Y es la verdad, resumida, pero la verdad. No le puedo decir que cuando él está cerca de mí siento que no puedo pensar en nada más, ¿no? Me siento como si los últimos tres años no hubieran pasado. Nunca me he olvidado de estas sensaciones, aunque nunca he pensado demasiado en ellas. Sin embargo, ahora estoy intrigada. ¿Qué significan? ¿Y por qué siguen ahí después de tanto tiempo?

Sonrío cuando me vuelvo a dar cuenta de que Aoyama no ha vuelto a aparecer en mi mente todavía y frunzo el ceño porque lo acaba de hacer, aunque ha sido por algo bueno, de todas formas. Ha aparecido porque me he acordado de que hacía tiempo que no.

Vaya trabalenguas me ha salido.

Sacudo la cabeza y entonces vuelvo mi atención a Kisshu. Creo que me mira entre interesado y divertido. Y creo también que está feliz, pero no sé por qué.

―Entonces… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ―repito mi pregunta.

Veo que su actitud cambia y se vuelve seria. Creo que nunca había visto a Kisshu tan serio en mi vida y, aún así, no hay quien le quite ese aire de travieso despreocupado. Puedo ver que está pensando en cómo contestarme y, si no lo conociera mejor, juraría que he visto preocupación en sus facciones.

Entonces, veo que mete la mano en el bolsillo y sé que va a sacar algo. Lo miro, expectante.

* * *

><p>La he sorprendido y creo que se acaba de acordar del calvario que estaba sufriendo antes de que yo apareciera. Siento un cosquilleo de orgullo y felicidad en el estómago por ser capaz de distraerla hasta tal punto. Veo que algo de tristeza vuelve a su cara, pero, sobre todo, sigue sorprendida. Luego sus ojos se entrecierran y creo que está enfadada.<p>

―Ichigo, ¿estás bien? ―vuelvo a preguntarle, y creo que me refiero más a su última reacción que al asunto del imbécil ese.

Ichigo me mira con una expresión extraña y luego me contesta un poco titubeante.

―Sí, bueno… Estaba mal antes de que tú vinieras, pero, por alguna razón, has hecho que me olvide de todo.

El cosquilleo de mi estómago aumenta. Entonces, estaba en lo cierto y soy la razón por la cual ya no está tan triste. Me pregunto cómo puede ser posible y en ese momento deseo poder saber lo que piensa. De todas formas, hasta ahora, creo que he hecho un buen trabajo leyendo sus expresiones. Y no es de extrañar. Estoy tan acostumbrado a Pai que la naturaleza expresiva de Ichigo es como un libro abierto. También soy consciente de que yo mismo no he estado escondiendo mis emociones tanto como me gustaría, pero creo que eso me está sirviendo para que Ichigo no desconfíe de mí.

Vuelve a quedarse pensativa y supongo que está cavilando sobre lo que me acaba de decir. Para ella debe de ser igual de extraño que para mí. Unos segundos después sonríe débilmente y, al momento, frunce el ceño. Creo que cada vez la comprendo menos.

Ichigo sacude la cabeza y me mira con curiosidad.

―Entonces… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ―me repite la pregunta y esta vez sé que tengo que contestar.

Me lo pienso y entonces siento que la preocupación se vuelve a apoderar de mí. Por lo visto, ella tiene el mismo efecto en mí: me ha hecho olvidarme de mis males, pero ahora tengo que enfrentarme a ellos. Tengo que saber si puede perdonarme o no.

Meto la mano en el bolsillo y agarro el pequeño paquete que lleva todo el día esperando este momento. Me duelen las heridas, pero consigo ignorarlas, y me aseguro de que no se me vean cuando saque el paquete.

Miro a Ichigo y ella me devuelve una mirada expectante.

* * *

><p>Cuando por fin saca la mano del bolsillo, mi corazón late de emoción y una sonrisa se extiende por mi rostro al ver el pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo verde y rosa. Reconocería ese papel en cualquier parte. Es el mismo que envuelve todos esos regalos que encuentro las mañanas de Navidad en mi ventana desde hace tres años.<p>

―Tú… ―dejo que mis palabras se pierdan y eso es suficiente para que Kisshu entienda lo que quiero decir.

Kisshu asiente.

―Sí. ―Se pasa una mano por el pelo y sé que está nervioso―. Lo cierto es que no solo vengo en Nochebuena. Llevo tres años viniendo día sí y día también a la Tierra para verte.

En ese momento me doy cuenta de que Kisshu no me ha abandonado nunca en todo este tiempo. Puede que cualquier otra chica se hubiera sentido acosada o disgustada por ello, pero yo no. Por alguna razón, lo único que siento es algo cálido en mi estómago que revolotea de emoción. Me fio de que sus intenciones para haber hecho eso son buenas. Tengo razones para pensar que la maldad que me mostró cuando estábamos en guerra ya no existe.

―¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? ―le pregunto.

Él se encoge de hombros y parece contento con mi reacción.

―No sabía si querrías verme.

Yo pestañeo sorprendida. Eso no se me ha pasado por la cabeza ni un momento porque no tengo motivos para no querer verle y así se lo digo.

―Pero no tengo motivos para no querer verte. ―Yo también me encojo de hombros.

Sus ojos se abren mucho y yo nunca lo había visto tan sorprendido. Está claro que no se esperaba aquella respuesta. Veo que cierra la boca y me vuelve a mirar.

―Pero… ―tartamudea y noto que eso le fastidia. Coge aire y continúa―: Después de todo lo que hice, ¿cómo puedes…? ―Traga saliva y creo que está luchando para que las palabras salgan de su garganta―. ¿Cómo puedes perdonarme?

Creo que esta es la primera y la última vez en mi vida que voy a tener la oportunidad de ver a Kisshu tan vulnerable. Me parece que esta es la razón por la que ha venido hoy, pero, sinceramente, esa pregunta me parece la más estúpida del mundo. Tengo una respuesta para eso y no puede ser más clara y más obvia. Hace tiempo que le perdoné y más tiempo aún que dejé de considerarle un enemigo. Si había pensado en transformarme antes cuando entró por mi ventana, había sido solo un reflejo automático porque me había cogido por sorpresa.

Kisshu ya no me está mirando a mí. Está mirando al piso, así que me acerco más, de manera que tengo que inclinar la cabeza para mirarle a la cara. Mis sentidos vuelven a nublarse, pero hago lo que puedo por mantenerme en la realidad y busco sus ojos. Finalmente, trabo mi mirada con la suya y le digo con toda la seguridad que puedo reunir:

―Kisshu, el día en el que diste tu vida por mí fue el día en el que te ganaste mi perdón.

Creo que se ha quedado en blanco porque no reacciona, pero luego sus ojos se mueven con rapidez, como si buscara algo en mi rostro y no lo encontrara. Finalmente, veo que viajan hasta mis labios.

Mi corazón salta y mi subconsciente, otra vez, se da cuenta de algo que mi yo consciente no capta. Esta vez decide compartirlo conmigo, pero lo hace de manera tan débil y yo estoy tan distraída que no puedo por menos que ignorarlo.

* * *

><p>Saco la mano del bolsillo y estoy nervioso. Nervioso por ver cómo reacciona cuando se dé cuenta de lo que este regalo significa. Sin embargo, después de la mirada de reconocimiento con la que mira el paquete, me sonríe. Y yo no entiendo cómo todavía no ha salido huyendo.<p>

―Tú… ―me dice simplemente con voz débil.

Yo entiendo lo que me quiere decir y asiento.

―Sí. ―Me paso una mano por el pelo para calmarme y decido confesarme un poco más―. Lo cierto es que no solo vengo en Nochebuena. Llevo tres años viniendo día sí y día también a la Tierra para verte.

Al oír mis palabras, la expresión de Ichigo no cambia y, si acaso, se vuelve más dulce. Sigo sin creerme que todavía siga en la habitación y no haya huido de mí.

―¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? ―me pregunta.

Bueno, supongo que ya puedo empezar a creer que no se va a marchar. Me siento contento y me encojo de hombros. De alguna manera su pregunta hace que me sienta estúpido por no habérselo dicho.

―No sabía si querrías verme ―le digo con toda sinceridad.

La veo pestañear, sorprendida. Otra vez vuelvo a no saber lo que está pensando

―Pero no tengo motivos para no querer verte ―me contesta y se encoje de hombros como si fuera obvio.

Abro mucho los ojos. Creo que no había estado tan sorprendido en mi vida. Cierro la boca cuando me doy cuenta de que se me ha quedado abierta y me doy cuenta de que ha llegado el momento de decir aquello que me carcome desde hace tres años.

―Pero… ―Genial. Estoy tartamudeando. Cojo aire y continúo―: Después de todo lo que hice, ¿cómo puedes…? ―Tengo que tragar saliva porque las palabras se me traban en la garganta, pero finalmente logro que salgan―. ¿Cómo puedes perdonarme?

Ya está. Ya lo he dicho. Vuelvo la vista al suelo, incapaz de mirarla a la cara. Maldita sea. Nunca me había sentido tan vulnerable en mi vida y no me gusta.

Un momento después noto que se acerca más a mí. Huele a fresas y, de no haber estado tan alterado, habría perdido el sentido. Me mira y sé que sus ojos buscan los míos y, finalmente, le permito que los encuentre. Me impresiona la dulzura con la que me mira.

―Kisshu, el día en el que diste tu vida por mí fue el día en el que te ganaste mi perdón.

El tiempo se para mientras sus palabras cobran sentido en mi cerebro. Casi no me puedo creer lo que oigo. Busco en su rostro algo que me indique que esto no es real, pero lo único que veo es esa dulzura que me mata.

No puedo evitar que mi mirada vague hasta sus labios.

* * *

><p>Sé lo que va a hacer. Lo leo en sus ojos y en sus labios, pero no me importa. No siento ningún deseo de rechazarlo. Mi cabeza está de nuevo llena de neblina y no me deja pensar con claridad. Solo presto atención a la manera en la que Kisshu se inclina hacia mí y yo me encuentro a mi misma ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.<p>

Entonces, Kisshu se para, me mira y se aleja de mi.

En ese mismo instante siento mi propia decepción, pero mi cerebro empieza a aclararse. Besar es algo que hacen dos personas cuando están enamoradas. Recuerdo que esto es lo que solía hacer con Aoyama cuando estábamos juntos y no hace ni un día que lo hemos dejado. Todavía el dolor de la separación está ahí, en mi interior, aplacado solo por la presencia de Kisshu.

Le agradezco que haya parado. Empiezo a sospechar que esto que siento cuando estoy con él es algo más de lo que originalmente pensé y que lleva más tiempo dentro de mí de lo que creía, pero también es verdad que aún sigo muy enamorada de Aoyama y que me llevará tiempo superarlo. No estoy en condiciones ni tengo ganas de enfrentarme ahora a lo que sea que siento por Kisshu.

Lo miro y creo que consigo hacérselo saber porque asiente de manera casi imperceptible y eso es todo lo que puedo ver. De repente, después de haber sido tan fácil leer lo que estaba escrito en la cara de Kisshu, no puedo sacar nada en claro. Tengo la impresión de que , hasta ahora, he sido capaz de hacerlo solo porque él me estaba dejando ver lo que sentía.

Veo que extiende su brazo y hace un gesto hacia el paquete. Me había olvidado.

―Ábrelo ―me dice, y sigo sin poder leer su expresión.

Asiento mientras mi cerebro se llena de preguntas. He evitado pensar en todo momento en todas las veces que Kisshu me confesó que me quería, pero ahora quiero saber si sigue sintiendo algo por mí. Sé por el casi beso que probablemente sea así. Sé por los regalos que me deja siempre en Navidad que probablemente sea así. Y sé por la forma en la que ha cuidado de mí estos tres años que probablemente sea así.

Pero tengo miedo y sé que no es el momento.

Sostiene el regalo por el lazo rosa con el puño completamente cerrado, de manera que el paquete está colgando en el aire. Es una forma extraña de sostenerlo, pero aún así yo lo cojo y lo abro bajo su atenta mirada. Es un colgante de plata que pone «koneko-chan» en hiragana, que significa «gatito» en japonés. Todos sus regalos siempre han tenido que ver con gatos, pero este es más especial que los otros porque así es cómo me solía llamar antes.

―Me encanta ―le digo con toda sinceridad.

Él me sonríe y lo único que hace es rodearme hasta colocarse detrás de mí. Me quita el colgante de las manos con tanta rapidez que ni me doy cuenta. Yo le dejo hacer mientras me lo pone y no puedo evitar pensar que el nuevo colgante ha ganado y tomado el lugar de la gargantilla y que nunca más abandonará mi cuello. Siento como si ya empezara a curarme de verdad de mi dolor.

Me doy la vuelta en cuanto oigo el cierre del colgante y nos quedamos de nuevo el uno muy cerca del otro, pero sé por su mirada de determinación que no va a hacer nada. Y yo tampoco quiero. No aún.

Sin embargo, quiero tocarle y alcanzo sus manos con las mías, pero me sorprende con un alarido y un gesto de dolor. No espero a una explicación y le miro las manos. Me horrorizo. Tiene varios cortes abiertos en las palmas y sangre seca.

Cuando lo miro a la cara de nuevo, veo que también observa sus palmas, extrañado. ¿Es posible que no se hubiera dado ni cuenta?

―¿Qué te ha pasado?

Kisshu aparta sus manos y no me mira.

―Nada ―dice, evasivo.

Lo miro con suspicacia, pero decido que es más urgente curarle que averiguar la verdad.

―Iré a buscar el botiquín ―me alejo y llego hasta la puerta, pero una sensación de soledad se apodera de mí y, ahora que estoy lejos de él, siento que el dolor vuelve con más fuerza. Me doy la vuelta y sé que mi voz suena como un ruego cuando digo―: Espérame aquí. No te vayas.

_No te vayas nunca_, quiero añadir. De repente, me doy cuenta de que no solo quiero que se quede para que alivie mi dolor. Quiero que se quede porque me gusta su presencia y, por la mirada larga que me echa, creo que me ha comprendido.

―Estaré aquí ―me contesta, y también sé que sus palabras significan más que eso.

Me doy la vuelta para marcharme, abro la puerta y, justo entonces, el reloj de abuelo del salón da las doce y sus campanadas resuenan por la casa.

―Ichigo ―me llama y yo me doy la vuelta. Nuestras miradas se encuentran. ―Feliz Navidad.

Es cierto. Ya no es Nochebuena, es Navidad. Otro día, otro comienzo.

Le sonrío.

―Feliz Navidad ―le contesto, y salgo de mi habitación con la certeza de que Kisshu no desaparecerá ni ahora ni en mucho tiempo.

Ahora en el pasillo, arropada por las voces de mi familia que sigue en el comedor, puedo escuchar a mi subconsciente.

_Aún es pronto, pero te gusta Kisshu. ¿Por qué no cuando te hayas recuperado?_

Sí, por qué no. Y sonrío.

* * *

><p>Quiero besarla. Sus ojos me miran con intensidad y sus labios se abren ligeramente en una silenciosa invitación. Aunque parezca increíble, sé que si la beso Ichigo no me va a rechazar. Me inclino hacia delante, pero, de repente, me acuerdo de la primera vez que la bese. Fue sin permiso; le robé un beso.<p>

Entonces tengo un momento de lucidez. Me paro a mitad de camino, la miro y me alejo de ella. No quiero volver a repetir una acción tan egoísta; no con ella. Sé que está dolida y, aunque Ichigo no se dé cuenta ahora y se esté dejando llevar sin pensar, probablemente, sea porque necesita ese cariño. Seguro que tiene más razones que desconozco, pero sé que esa es una de ellas y si lo sé y, aún así lo hago, sería como robarle un beso otra vez. Puede que siga siendo un egoísta y un interesado, pero no pienso repetir de nuevo los mismos errores que cometí en el pasado.

Me doy cuenta de que este no es el momento.

Veo la mirada de decepción en la cara de Ichigo, pero luego cambia a una de agradecimiento. Creo que lo ha entendido y yo asiento por inercia.

Quedarme sin ese beso que casi consigo es como una tortura. Tengo que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para que mi determinación no flaquee y no quiero que ella detecte mi malestar, así que hago todo lo que puedo por ocultarlo y, en lugar de dar rienda suelta a mis deseos, le alcanzo el regalo. Lo agarro por el lazo y tengo cuidado de no dejarle ver ni mis uñas ni la palma de mi mano. Todavía me duelen las heridas.

―Ábrelo ―le digo con una voz desprovista de emoción.

Ichigo asiente y lo coge. Lo abre con bastante lentitud, como si estuviera distraída. Veo la felicidad en su rostro mientras sostiene el colgante entre sus manos y traza los caracteres japoneses con su dedo.

―Me encanta ―me dice con una mirada sincera.

Le sonrío y me coloco detrás de ella. Con rapidez para que no pueda ver mi mano, le cojo el colgante y luego se lo pongo alrededor del cuello. Resisto la tentación de pasar un dedo por su clavícula y cierro el broche. Siento en el ambiente que el momento es solemne y muy significativo.

Se da la vuelta y estamos de nuevo tan cerca que tiene que inclinar la cabeza para mirarme. Por mucho que me tiente, estoy decidido a no hacer nada. No aún.

De repente, antes de que me dé cuenta me coge las manos y no puedo evitar quejarme de dolor. Ichigo me mira las manos de inmediato con horror y yo hago lo mismo. Maldita sea. No me las he mirado desde hace rato y están peor de lo que pensaba. Las heridas todavía están abiertas y hay sangre seca en las palmas. Los cyniclones tenemos las uñas más afiladas y cortantes que los humanos.

―¿Qué te ha pasado? ―oigo que me pregunta.

Aparto las manos y miro a otro lado.

―Nada ―contesto con la esperanza de que esa respuesta le baste por ahora.

Y le basta porque no me pregunta.

―Iré a buscar el botiquín ―me dice, y me pongo contento de saber que se preocupa por mí. Llega hasta la puerta, pero luego se da la vuelta y me mira con tristeza renovada―. Espérame aquí. No te vayas.

Su voz suena débil y creo que sus palabras implican más de lo que explicita. ¿Cómo le hago saber que no me iré a ninguna parte mientras ella no me eche?

―Estaré aquí ―le contesto, intentando que sepa lo mucho que quiero quedarme a su lado.

Ichigo se da la vuelta y, cuando abre la puerta, el reloj da las doce y me acuerdo de qué día es hoy.

―Ichigo ―la llamo antes de que salga y la miro a los ojos―. Feliz Navidad.

Sí, ya es Navidad y, con suerte, será un día que ambos empezaremos con buen pie.

Me sonríe.

―Feliz Navidad ―me contesta, y sale de la habitación.

Me quedo mirando la puerta cerrada y me pregunto si esto es real. Una sonrisa de pura felicidad se planta en mi cara. Ya no soy un cobarde, Ichigo me ha perdonado y, encima, parece que no le disgusto.

No es el mejor momento para ella, pero lo será.

Con una sonrisa tan grande que casi no me cabe en la cara, me siento en la silla y pongo los pies en la mesa con mi típico aire despreocupado. Solo es cuestión de tiempo que vuelva y me ayude a arreglar el estropicio que he hecho con mis manos.

Definitivamente, esta época es la más feliz del año.

**~·~Fin****~·~**

* * *

><p><em>NA: Bueno, ahora es cuando todo el mundo me dicen que están muy OOC ¿?. Lo cierto es que, por mucho que lo leo y lo releo, mi cabeza ya no da para más y no sé si están bien los personajes o no. De todas formas, hay que tener en cuenta que Kisshu, debido a todo por lo que ha tenido que pasar, ha madurado mucho. Espero haber conseguido ese efecto sin perder al personaje. Sé que suele ser más despreocupado, pero creo que no lo sería tanto con un tema tan serio y que, además, le causa tanta negatividad. De hecho, creo acordarme que ya no está tan feliz en el manga/anime cuando ya la cosa se pone más seria._

_Otra cosa que estaba considerando era dividirlo en capítulos. Son casi 9000 palabras y el contenido es denso y puede que confuso con tanto cambio de puntos de vista, pero como lo que quería era un Oneshot porque era un regalo, lo dejé así. No obstante, si hay quien cree que debería dividirlos por capítulos, lo haré._

_También me gustaría escribir la historia de Pai y poder explicar su cambio de opinión. ¿Alguna idea de de quién puede estar hablando? :) Venga, adivínenlo. _

_Por otra parte, quiero decir que no he pretendido hacer bashing a Aoyama y hay que tener en cuenta que las opiniones sobre él que se expresan sobre él en este fic son las de Ichigo (a la cual acaba de dejar y prácticamente no puede pensar en él) y las de Kisshu (a quien no le cae muy bien, por decirlo así). Por eso, aunque a mí misma no me gusta su personaje por ser demasiado plano, me habría gustado expresar su punto de vista. De todas formas, a quien le guste, lo puede interpretar como bashing si quiere LOL. _

_A miley-nanami: bueno, ¿qué opinas? Y, ya sabes, sé sincera xDDD. Estoy segura de que piensas que me he pasado, que 9000 palabras son muchas y que te ha costado leerlo. Eso sí, deja un review más que sea, mi niña. Sé dónde vives, justo en la habitación de al lado xD._

_Bueno, ya termino con la nota de autor, que hoy es especialmente grande. ¡Feliz Navidad a todos y, ya que les hago un regalo, déjenme uno a mí! O sea, un review, vamos xD_

_Un beso, _

_Tabetaira Hamato_


End file.
